Estoy contigo
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Dedicado para imperialwar1234. "Secuela" pero no oficial de "Corazón Hundido". Advertencia de Santicest.


**Estoy contigo:** **A pedido de imperialwar1234, después de mucho tiempo de espera y en especial cuando estaba escribiendo "Sangre de Hermanos", él me pidió que hiciera un fic de Bobby y Ronnie Anne, igual que el Loudcest pero aquí es con los Hermanos Santiago.**

 **Este es mi primer trabajo de Santicest, acepto sus críticas y opiniones.**

 **Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. Solo busco entretener como mi objetivo.**

 **Consideraré a este pequeño proyecto como una secuela-AU de mi anterior fic llamado "Corazón Hundido".**

* * *

Era el final de su relación, lo sabía, entendía que ya no podían estar juntos, ella lo había engañado con aquel inglés, no podía sentirse más miserable que nunca, aún en el fondo la quería pero ya con verla, simplemente sentía asco y la maldita traición, ella lo había apuñalado por la espalda, una horrenda mentira, si tan solo hubiera esperado y no se hubiera desesperado, tal vez aún seguiría estando de novio, pero el destino, por un alguna extraña razón, lo llevó hasta ella y se encontró con que se moría de la emoción por aquel pobre inglés que solamente estaba enseñándole al hermanito de ellas, a su amigo.

\- Hey, ¿aún te sientes deprimido por ese "aniversario"?.- Preguntó Ronnie Anne a su hermano Bobby, el cual estaba tumbado en su cama y no había hecho nada más que lamentarse y llorar, después de haber vuelto del trabajo.

El moreno se levantó de aquel mueble, la miró a ella, quien había entrado a su habitación, en el fondo, Ronnie sentía furia y rabia contra Lori por lo que le había hecho a su hermano: Había atacado, apuñalado a su familia, esto era imperdonable y no se iba a permitir dicho atentado contra su posición, ella ansiaba poder ponerle las manos encima a aquella rubia, darle su merecido, lo mismo a aquel inglés, al cual consideraba como un ser repugnante, pero Bobby le había hasta implorado que tuviera piedad, que no lo hiciera, sino se abrirían una vez más las heridas del Pasado.

\- Hermano, vamos, ya, deja de llorar por esa tarada, ella te engañó, ¿acaso no quieres ver hacia el Futuro?.- Preguntó la morena, en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor moralmente.

\- La amaba a ella, Ronnie, ¿por qué me tenía que engañar con un maldito inglés? ¿Por qué?. Le di todo a ella y ahora simplemente me botó como un trasto viejo a la basura.- Se lamentaba su hermano mayor, ella no toleraba más ver esa escena, en especial con el sufrimiento que aquel pobre muchacho pasaba.

\- Créeme que hay veces que hasta hubo momentos en los que creí que me caería bien: Estaba equivocada, encima hasta sus propias hermanas se babeaban por ese tarado y lo mismo su padre. Ahora entiendo por qué los detesto a los ingleses, son todos unos engreídos que se hacen los superiores, pero en el fondo solo son un montón de niñitas cobardes y lloronas, podría agarrar a ese imbécil y quebrarlo, de seguro hasta sus amigos se pondrían a llorar y me implorarían piedad.- Mostró ella su lado violento, en especial cuando se hacía tronar los dedos.

\- No deberías siempre usar la violencia.- Le pidió Bobby, mientras que la tomaba de las manos.

\- ¿Por qué? No seas idiota, Roberto, ¡ella te lastimó y tú lloras por un amor que no te correspondía! ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que es la familia, la unión?!. ¡Ella te humilló, deja de llorar! ¡ME TIENES A MÍ!.- Estalló Ronnie, quien lo agarró con fuerza del cuello de su camisa, agitándolo como un árbol en medio de una feroz tormenta severa.

¿Cómo era eso? _"Me tienes a mí"_ , ¿eso era a lo que se estaba refiriendo la morena a su hermano? ¿acaso estaba diciendo algo raro?. Para Bobby era raro que su hermana le dijera algo así, no era de su Naturaleza, esto pertenecía a lo extraño que podía ser el Mundo y su Sociedad, pero fue entonces que ella se le acercó hasta quedar cerca de sus labios.

\- Ronnie. Quedó el chico helado, mientras que ella le tomaba del rostro con suavidad.

\- Me tienes a mí, ¿sí?, no quiero verte sufrir más por esa Loud, es mejor olvidar, tendremos un buen Futuro juntos. Te lo prometo.- Le juró la chica, quien estaba tomando su rostro.

\- Ronnie, espera, espera...no...no me siento seguro...- Quedó el mexicano totalmente asustado por lo que pasaría después.-

\- Solo déjate llevar, ¿sí?, no va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.- Prometió la morena y en ese momento, ambos hermanos Santiago se estaban besando dulcemente en los labios, sellando aquella desgracia que había caído sobre ellos por la traición de Lori. Ronnie no paraba de besarlo en ningún momento, no lo soltaba por nada en el Mundo.

La chica simplemente lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras que el muchacho caía bajo el encanto de ella, ya que se veía hermosa, había crecido muchísimo y se podía ver que heredó la belleza de su madre.

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo que hicimos?.- Preguntó Bobby, estando entre la espada y la pared.-

\- ¿Qué importa? ¿Acaso lo vale?.- Respondió Ronnie con otra pregunta.

\- Ronnie, me besaste, es incesto, es...es...bueno, no sé cómo decirlo...se siente raro.- Quedó el muchacho helado.

\- Quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a dejar, Bobby, ¿sí?, no me veas como una loca ni nada, porque no lo soy. Yo te prometo que vamos a salir juntos de esto, tú, yo, todos, te lo prometo. No quiero perderte.- Prometió Ronnie, mientras que lo abrazaba y de ahí besaba al muchacho una vez más junto con las lágrimas que iban cayendo de sus ojos.

\- ¿Lo prometes?.- Preguntó Bobby.

\- Es una promesa, hermano, tú sabes que te quiero y nunca te dejaré.- Finalizó Ronnie, quien volvió a besar a su hermano, para luego caer dormidos bajo el sueño de Morfeo.

Una nueva relación había empezado, prohibida, pero a la vez ésta iba a ayudar a aquella familia para salir del pozo depresivo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo este "Prototipo" de Santicest, no sé si estará bien, puse a Ronnie Anne un poco más violenta, casi al nivel de una Yandere, pero eso me gustaría verlo a través de sus opiniones.**

 **Este fic va dedicado para imperialwar1234 :D. Espero que te guste y nos estamos viendo en futuros proyectos, no solo de The Loud House, sino con otras series y animes que haré en el Futuro inmediato.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Viernes y un excelente fin de semana de mi parte.**


End file.
